


Prompt Benjamin Gates

by InfernalMushu



Category: National Treasure (2004)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMushu/pseuds/InfernalMushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : ""- J'ai fini d'installer le logiciel mais quand je clique sur l'icône sur le bureau, il me rouvre le truc pour installer ...  – C'est normal, tu cliques sur le setup."  , "Mais laissez-moi réfléchir !!" ... Et bien d'autres encore dans le futur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avertissement

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.  
Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Le trésor des Geeks

Le trésor des Geeks

 

On pouvait facilement dire que Benjamin Gates était l'homme de l'année. Celui qui venait de découvrir de découvrir un deuxième trésor national consécutif, celui qui avait charmé la très belle conservatrice, puis c'était fait largué par ladite conservatrice en faisant la une des journaux, celui qui venait de s'acheter un ordinateur flambant neuf, et qui essayait présentement de s'en servir.

– Riley ! hurla-t-il en espérant que l'informaticien soit à portée de voix malgré la porte close.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant que le brun ne passe la tête par l'entrebâillement, réajustant ses lunettes par un geste devenu automatique depuis de nombreuses années.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

– J'ai finit d'installer le logiciel mais quand je clique sur l'icône sur le bureau, il m'ouvre le truc pour installer…

Ben vit Riley soupirer et enlever ses lunettes pour les nettoyer dans un geste que le chercheur de trésors savait être décompressant pour le brun. Riley se frotta les yeux et remit ses lunettes avec un soupir.

– C'est normal, tu cliques sur le setup.

– Et c'est quoi le setup ?

Riley retint un petit tic nerveux. N'oublions pas que Benjamin Gates était un homme de terrain, aimant les mécanismes et autres énigmes insolubles pour le commun des mortels, or le commun des mortels savait comment installer un logiciel. Benjamin Gates était un homme extraordinaire !

 

Fin.


	3. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "mais laissez-moi réfléchir !!" lancé par Aspilia  
> Fandom : Benjamin Gates  
> Rating : G  
> Titre : Stress

Stress

 

– On va mourir ! On va tous mourir !

Riley n'était pas un homme discret, loin de là. Il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un qui gardait facilement son sang-froid. Ça, Benjamin le savait, il le savait même très bien par expériences personnelles, mais pourtant il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué.

– Ben fais quelque chose ! Je veux pas mourir aussi jeune !

La douce voix de Riley était la litanie dominante qu'il entendait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. En arrière-plan il y avait les gémissements plaintifs du reste de la troupe, ainsi que le bruit de l'eau vaseuse qui montait lentement mais sûrement, les emprisonnant vivants au fond de cette tombe.

– Beeeeeeen ! Je veux pas mourir ! Je veux encore faire des choses moi !  
– Je t'en prie fais quelque chose Ben !  
– Mais laissez-moi réfléchir bordel !

Plus un mot, juste le silence agrémenté tu grondement sourd de l'eau montante. Ça faisait du bien le silence, plus de paroles stressantes.

– Bien, maintenant taisez-vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous faire sortir.

Il y avait forcément un mécanisme, il y avait toujours un mécanisme. Il y eut un clac sonore et le mur devant eux bascula, entraînant l'eau et ses occupants dans son élan.  
Ça allait comme dans du beurre quand on ne s'énervait pas, maintenant il faudrait qu'il l'apprenne à Riley, à renfort de beurre si besoin.

 

Fin.


End file.
